1. Field of the Invention:
The present device relates to a seal ring used in a rotary shaft for providing sealing effect between relatively rotational mechanical members, such as a rotary shaft and a casing, so as to avoid any possibility of liquid leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a prototype rotary shaft seal ring, an annular seal groove 3 is formed on the outer periphery 21 of a carrier 2, and a seal ring 4 of a rectangular cross section, which is formed with a gap between its peripheral ends and which is made expandible radially outwardly, is installed in the seal groove 3, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Although such seal ring 4 is used widely, its performance can hardly be said as sufficiently satisfactory. In the conventional seal ring, more specifically, innegligible leakage of the working fluid will take place not only through a slight clearance between the inner wall 51 of a cylinder 5 and the outer peripheral surface 41 of the seal ring 4 but also through the gap of the seal ring 4, with the substantial reduction in the resultant sealing effect.